A Question of Purity
by WamprickNyx
Summary: Is there anyone in this world who seems so pure and is impure at the same time other than Amane Misa?" L reflects on Misa. Short drabble. No pairing, if you don't count the canon one-sided Misa/Light.


**A Question of Purity**

_  
Is there anyone in this world who _seems_ so pure and _is_ impure at the same time other than Amane Misa?_

L doesn't know if there is one. He'd say the answer "no" has a chance of happening even less than 0.00000...01%. After all, there are about 6 billion people in the world to consider other than her.

Since he isn't able to give an exact answer to the question, he categorizes it as a "difficult question", for him everything is ought to be separated into groups. He thinks analytically and that way, he can never be wrong. He also has the ability to think holistically; however, in this case, he chooses not to. It will most definitely complicate the matters. He has no desire to complicate the matters any further than they already are.

She sits on her bed, in her new room that seems so empty compared to her former room, and is busy painting her fingernails in red, according to the cameras he had placed there. He sometimes thinks his cameras have to be wrong, because there is no way she can be this innocent if she is the Second Kira. This monotone. This... He doesn't know an appropriate word for describing the boring life style of hers. She goes to the studio, poses for cameras all day, comes back and sits in her room. Ever since Light told her to stay away from him for some time, she hasn't attempted to see him.

It is really bothering L. She is a naturally persistent girl, she _should have been_ clinging to Light's waist and trying to persuade him into another date by now. Instead she sits on her bed, painting her fingernails. Her face is covered by her bangs, and the only visible part, her mouth, is a thin line.

L doesn't believe that she is innocent.

_She can't be_.

All the evidence points to _her_ being the Second Kira.

He _isn't_ wrong, he has never been and never will be.

_He can't be_.

Light _has to be_ the Kira, and Misa _has to be_ the Second Kira. There is no doubt in his heart and in his mind, he knows that's truer than every other possibility he can come up with. And that certainly says something.

_Then why does she look so pure and innocent?_

Why doesn't she do anything suspicious?

She can, if she wants to. He knows there are ways to trick the surveillance.

But she _doesn't_.

She just sits there, on her bed with dark red sheets, reading magazines or painting her nails.

_Why?_

He doesn't know. He doesn't know, he doesn't know, he just doesn't... _know_.

How can she look so _pure_ and _innocent_ when it's _her _who has _killed_ hundreds of people?

How can she sit there, pretending to be depressed that her boyfriend - _and what a boyfriend he is!_ - dismissed her till God knows when?

How can she keep painting her nails red when L knows all she wants to do is declaring who she is to _the whole world_?

_How can she?_

Or _why_?

Why does she keep obeying a madman who thinks of himself as a God when in all that self-righteousness?

Why doesn't she see through the lies? Is she that stupid?

The questions... _Questions_, questions... Answers, how can he find _the answers_?

In the end, everything comes down to one thing: The question of her purity.

_Is she really as pure and innocent as she seems?_

He glances back at the screens. He sees her crying her eyes out this time.

He still doesn't have an answer.

* * *

**A/N:** This is short and crappy, I know. I had this in one of my notebooks - the ones in which I write a few sentences and then type into the computer and lengthen. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing by sending this, because I still think there's something missing in this. But I can't really write anymore for this right now and it seems like I won't in the near future. So here it is. Not my best (that's reserved for HP ff, the love of my life =D) but not so bad, either. Review please! I love hearing you guys comment! Besides, I need encouragement - I'm just snapping out of a major writer's block period. So please review!


End file.
